


I love you beautiful

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, drabbles l, robron
Genre: Fluff, Loving Robert, M/M, Notes, Stressed Aaron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron's had a hard day at work and can't take it anymore! He's sick of people asking if he's ok and wants to leave but a note from Robert stops him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: notes and cute Aaron

Aaron slammed the door as hard as he could and kicked the wall! He was so annoyed! His delivery didn't turn up and then he was the brunt of abuse from a man that said Aaron wasn't up to anything. He had enough!

He packed a bag and decided to go to France for a while just to sort his head out. He would call Robert when he got there he just needed a break. He was about to walk out but saw a note..

He picked it up and sat on the bed before reading it.

"My precious beautiful baby. I don't know if you'll get this or not, I hope you do! I just want you to know how much I love you. I love you more than anything you're my whole life. My world. I think you're so strong after everything and you've come out fighting. You've shown me that I deserve to be loved and that when I have you I can do anything. You keep me safe and make me feel safe. I know how I treated you before and I hate myself for it. Putting you through so much pain but no more. I love watching you sleep my innocent precious husband. The way your hair is all gel free and you have no worry. I love you so much beautiful don't ever forget it xx your man Robert.."

"Started doing that ages ago." Aaron jumped at the voice, Robert came and sat next to him placing a hand on his thigh.

Aaron looked at him before hugging and breathing in his scent. Robert smelt of cheap aftershave and shower gel. He smelt like home.

"You ok darling?" Robert asked when they pulled back. "No! Was gonna leave you know just pack a bag and go! I'm sorry!"

Robert kissed him before smiling "don't apologise it's ok. Tell you what tomorrow me and you full day together ok?" Aaron nodded.

Robert climbed into bed and Aaron did the same. They held each other. 

Aaron realised that he had Robert and that all he had to Do was talk to him and he'd be there...


	2. What can I do to make Aaron happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's wrote a list for Aaron who finds it. Robert reads it out to him making sure he know just how much he is loved by Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasnt gonna write another chapter but i made this list for my bf and im writing it for the boys x

"Rob?" Robert heard Aaron's soft voice and felt the bed dip as Aaron sat next to him, "Yh baby? U ok sweetheart?" Robert asked his fiance worry instantly taking over.

"Yh i'm fine. What's this?" Robert looked and saw has blue stripey book! The book of Aaron he called it. "Oh it's a book for you. What I can do to make you happy and stuff." Robert's cheeks flushed red. He was so embarrassed!

"Read it to me?" Aaron asked. "OK baby. Come here. Let's lie down and i will tell you about it." Aaron lay next to Robert head on his chest fingers and legs intertwined.

Robert opened the book and began to read the list on the first place.

"What can I do to make my Aaron happy?"

Keep him safe  
Tell him I love him more  
Give a whole day just for him. An Aaron day every Sunday where we do what he wants for the full day with no work. Just me and Aaron  
Make sure i'm there for him  
Listen to his problems  
Let him know he always has me  
Tell him how much he means to me  
Give him comfort without him asking  
Hold him tight and not let go  
TREAT HIM WITH THE LOVE AND CARE HE DESERVES!

"Go on." Aaron said pointing to the little paragraph underneath

My Aaron is the best thing ever! He's my baby, my rock, my solider, my world, my boy, my love, my heart, my reason to live, he makes me feel more safe then anyone, my saftey net, my whole life. HE DESERVES MORE LOVE THAN ANYONE! I NEED TO SHOW HIM THAT. MY PERFECT BEAUTIFUL AARON.

By the time Robert had finished Aaron was asleep. He carefully put the book on the night stand and draped the blanket over them. Holding Aaron tight making a mental note to keep on writing in his book so it made Aaron happy...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr:Robronfan948


End file.
